En Pandora
by Moni Gzz
Summary: Sueños rotos, desilusiones, tristezas y esperanzas desde la perspectiva de Lisa. Mi primer fic en RM.


Saluditos!... es mi primer fic en Robotech Macross… asi que tendre algunos errores y no es del todo muy técnico, pero trata de mi pareja favorita… no me animaba a subir aquí pq mis respetos para todos y cada uno de los autores de aquí… pero me aventure asi que, no sean muy duros q de la vergüenza casi no lo subo :S …

Dedicado a un par de amigas que muy a su manera me hechan porras a seguir escribiendo!

Saluditos y al igual que todos, ni robotech o macross me pertenecen (y como dicen por ahí… de haber sido ese el caso, no hubiera terminado todavía jeje)

En Pandora

_-Solo puedo sentir el frio que atraviesa mi ropa al estar sentada en esta banca, la noche no puede ocultar mi figura, sin embargo es tan… densa… ¿como quisiera que al menos pudiera ocultar lo suficiente mi sufrimiento?, pero... aun guardo en mis manos ese pequeño gran dolor, esta pequeña caja…_

_No puedo apartar mi vista de ella, habiendo sido causante de tanta dicha y ahora de tanto desconsuelo, me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño, pueda causar tanta pena?, el frio del metal con que está hecha es comparable con el que siento en este momento… si…frio y dolor, un punzante y agudo dolor._

_Tomo en mis manos la caja, y la veo tan pequeña, y aun me cuestiono intentando encontrar alguna explicación el…como algo aparentemente sin tanto valor, puede ser mi consuelo y a la vez mi desdicha, el recuerdo de su contenido hace que llegue a mi memoria aquellos felices momentos, como hubiera querido que siempre tuviera algo en su interior... cualquier cosa, una nota… ya la verdad… no importa._

_Fría e inerte…no puedo soltarla, me cuesta tanto desprenderme de ella, aun no tengo el suficiente valor de hacerlo, siento que a pesar de todo aun me consuela, las memorias que trae a mi deberían ser suficientes y el recuerdo de esta debería llenar mi caja vacía… si vacía, solitaria y fría… como mi corazón._

_La dejo a un lado de mi, la necesidad de detener las lagrimas que están en mi rostro me empujan a sacar un blanco pañuelo que yace en mi bolso… ese pequeño trozo de tela, que alguna vez estuvo dentro de esa caja que alguna vez vi como la fuente diaria de esperanzas y anhelos, mi motivación, siendo aun hasta hace no mucho tiempo mi ánimo ante cualquier situación… esa esperanza de saberla llena de alguna sorpresa…tal vez maravillándome, como usualmente lo hacía al terminar mi turno, siempre fui más fuerte que la curiosidad misma, siempre con alegría y animo aunque nunca perdía la impaciencia por saber su contenido… aguardando, teniendo día con día esa esperanza de terminarlo y ver que sorpresas aguardaría, y me preguntaba ¿con que maravilloso contenido me alegraría una vez más?, así… día con día… tal vez por siempre._

…_Por siempre, tristes palabras que suenan… cada vez más profundas, vacías… más dolorosas._

_Aun fresco esta el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi… aquella mañana fuera de la tienda de antigüedades del centro, habiendo tantas cosas maravillosas, esa sencilla caja azul fue la que mas llamo mi atención, me acompañabas… éramos amigos, sin embargo aunque no lo notaras aun tenia esperanza de que vieras algo mas allá en mí, yo tu eterna compañera escuchando siempre…paciencia alguna vez me habían comentado que en mi esta era una gran virtud… _

**-La llamamos Pandora-** _nos decía el anticuario_-** nunca hemos sabido su contenido debido a una pequeña falla en la cerradura ha permanecido cerrada por muchos años y decidimos que permaneciera así… y eso siempre nos pareció… parte de su encanto, la persona que la adquiera es posible se lleve una grata sorpresa-**

_Ese pequeño trozo de metal azul, había robado mi total atención, lo notaste y sé que no tardaste mucho en preguntar su valor… no ponía gran atención a mi alrededor… pocos instantes después lo único que supe es que era mía, la habías comprado… para mí._

_**-Tómala, es tuya… es un obsequio que quiero darte, claro… si me lo permites-**_

_Mi sorpresa al recibir un regalo tuyo fue tan grande que no pude contenerme, te robe un abrazo y solo un beso en la mejilla._

_Esa trozo de metal era mi tesoro más preciado, lo tenía en el lugar donde más lo necesitaba, el saber únicamente Yo!.. que provenía de ti, era parte de lo que aumentaba su valor._

_Un día no la encontré, mi desesperación era tan grande y sé que mi humor no fue del agrado de muchos en el puente, ¿cual fue nuevamente mi sorpresa al verte llegar con ella en manos?... si, la habías arreglado, sin embargo… me di cuenta que tu rostro no denotaba mucha felicidad…_

**-No tenia contenido alguno…-** _me dijiste, sin embargo tu tristeza al percatarte del vacío en esta hizo que en mi sucediera tristeza similar, no por lo que pudiera contener, sino por la esperanza que aguardabas en el contenido de la pequeña caja de metal azul. Tome tu mano, y te mire, queriendo decir tantas cosas, intente mas no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, solo sonreí, asentiste… me regalaste una maravillosa sonrisa también, se que de alguna manera hice te sintieras un poco mejor…_

**-Lisa, te prometo que todos los días… en la tarde, encontraras una pequeña sorpresa dentro-**

_La alegría que sentía ante esa promesa, fue lo suficiente para que todos los días esperara la sorpresa que guardaría su interior… impaciente me encontraba, pero feliz!... Muy Feliz…_

_Sé que en el transcurso de esos días pasaron muchas cosas, sin embargo esa caja nunca más estuvo vacía, ciertos días en el interior solo yacía un pequeño recado –"Espero que tu día haya resultado maravilloso"… "Espérame, te acompaño a casa"… otros días tal vez solo un caramelo o una pequeña flor… el contenido no era realmente importante, lo maravilloso aquí era que provenía de ti._

_Tonta que fui… ¿como podía alimentar mis esperanzas de lo que serian unas sencillas muestras de amistad…? Si… solo era eso, una maravillosa compañera… una amiga, confidente… o cuanto nombre existiera para solo eso, una persona más en su vida…_

_Podía percibir un cambio, mas no quería dar mayor importancia, sabía que algo sucedía mas mi temor a preguntar era mayor que mi curiosidad, esa respuesta de sus labios seria mi condena y por tanto postergaba el momento en que nos encontráramos para que me revelara esa realidad que no quería escuchar… pero que mi corazón siempre supo._

_Día a día yo escuchaba como fiel amiga… tu sentir y tu pesar hacia ella, y yo en algún momento deje de ser la oculta enamorada… para convertirme en la amiga confidente… siempre me pregunte ¿de dónde saque ese ánimo… esos consejos para darte el valor y te confesaras ante ella? Tal vez ocultamente sentía… serian frases para mi… pero vivía continuamente alimentándome de una esperanza que sabia… nunca llegaría… y… nunca llego._

_Seguía día a día esperando cada pequeño regalo de la caja, y poco a poco estos se hacían mas y mas espaciados… y por mi… mas y mas esperados… en algún momento me olvidaste o tal vez en realidad nunca me recordaste o pensaste en mi… como yo hubiera querido… al menos no de esa manera._

_Día a día al terminar mi turno buscaba y no perdía esperanza de que esa pequeña caja guardara un pequeño tramo de felicidad que compensara todos los días en que no había existido contenido alguno en ella… pero más y más pequeña se volvía la esperanza de que el_ _contenido de una sencilla frase de ánimo apareciera…_

_¿A caso era demasiado lo que pedía?... si, tal vez lo era…_

_Tal pareciera me evitabas…no querías verme mas… me preguntaba ¿Qué hice?...¿que dije?... nunca más me buscaste… yo no lo hice tampoco, solo nos veíamos lo estrictamente necesario, tu frio silencio lo dijo todo… se que de haber querido saber de mi algo hubiera sucedido… sin embargo, no sé porque en lo profundo de mi corazón sentía como si quisieras decirme algo… si algún momento parecía el apropiado para tomar suficiente valor… repentinamente te alejabas… si, algo me querías decir…¿acaso algo que no querías?..._

_Tal vez tenias miedo por mi… de mi reacción o de saber perdida a tu Fiel Amiga… si solo para ti eso era Lisa… tu Amiga._

_De lejos te sentía confuso, quería preguntarte ¿que sucedía?… pero tu mirada… no lo sé, tal vez… guarde silencio, se que hubiera estropeado más las cosas y hubiera terminado con la poca cordialidad que quedaba._

_Recuerdo que en algún momento mi curiosidad pudo más y solo me quedo recurrir a nuestros amigos mutuos, En algún momento Max, Miriya e incluso mi gran amiga Claudia… esos amigos que de alguna manera adivinaban mi sentir hacia El…_

**-¿Aun no te ha dicho nada?**- _esa pregunta vertida más bien como respuesta se hacía habitual…mas un ondo silencio posterior…_

_Una a una de nuestras amistades repetían esa misma pregunta… y yo, sin respuesta…_

_¿Acaso no querían hacerme sufrir más?, o ¿seria suficiente mi estado físico que no querían agravarlo con un comentario que empeorara mi situación?_

_Solo pude interpretar ese silencio… no había mucho que decir… ¿tal vez?...no, nunca existiría un tal vez… no para nosotros..o si lo habría, solo para ella... Minmai._

_Finalmente mis palabras dieron con esa respuesta que me había sido negada… la había escogido a ella._

_Solo un Buen Día y Hasta mañana de su parte llenaron mis posteriores días… y el recuerdo de esta pequeña cajita._

… _la veo, ya no hay lagrimas… y finalmente guardo el blanco recuerdo que las contuvo contuvo en el bolsillo... tomo nuevamente la caja._

_Esta mañana la extravié, no sé de qué manera… no la encontraba mi mundo y mis gratos recuerdos se habían perdido y mi angustia ante eso era inmensa… todo el día la busque no dejaba de culparme por mi descuido… donde había dejado mi único tesoro… Pandora._

_Debía ocuparme, mi corazón me decía que la volvería encontrar… pero ¿acaso puede crearse un vinculo con una inerte caja de metal azul?..._

_Esa tarde de alguna manera regresó a su lugar… como siempre, pareciera que jamás hubiera desaparecido, la tome y di gracias de que alguien se hubiera apiadado y la haya regresado… o que tal vez su nulo contenido y el poco valor que le pudiera representar la caja no hubiera sido suficiente para quien se la llevo… en realidad no importaba… estaba aquí… nuevamente conmigo._

_Hoy, este día... se cumplia un año… un año mas de conocerte y se que no lo recuerdas, pero conservo una pequeña parte de ti… mi dia transcurrió como tantos otros, pero no me sentí sola… de alguna manera estabas aquí conmigo… intente transcurriera normal, como todos los días, hasta hace pocos momentos que supe por rumores que precisamente hoy se lo propondrías… finalmente le pedirías matrimonio._

_Solicitaste tu salida temprano… y fue aceptada… yo la acepte._

_Termine mis labores y me retire, silenciosamente sin que nadie notara mi dolor… tenía que suceder… precisamente este día… ese acontecimiento._

_Me fui… deseaba caminar, no me interesaba llegar a ninguna parte… solo quería estar yo… y el recuerdo de ti, mi pequeña caja azul…_

_Sentada en este parque… no sé si es acaso el frio, o el dolor que me hace sentir este estremecer… se que solo hoy… solo por hoy me permitiré nuevamente morir por dentro… _

_Siento como el helado aire choca en mi rostro… y mis brazos no son suficientes para brindarme calor._

_Mis lagrimas nuevamente me traicionan, aprieto en mis manos esa pequeña caja esperando me consuele… la aprieto mas y mas… y solo logro que mis frías manos se lastimen ante este esfuerzo… pero ese dolor no es comparable con el dolor de morir poco a poco._

_Mi desconsuelo no cesa… repentinamente alguien toma asiento a un lado mío y me brinda un pañuelo. _

_Veo ese trozo de tela, lo tomo y agradezco ese sencillo gesto proveniente tal vez de una persona que se apiada de alguien que no puede contener su dolor._

-**Gracias**_- y solo logro que mis palabras se escuchen quedas… ahogadas._

**-¿abrirás la caja?-**

**-No contiene nada…-** _regreso el pañuelo y mis ojos quedan sorprendidos ante la imagen que se presenta ante ellos…_

-**pero… ¿Rick? ¿Cómo? ¿Que haces aquí**_**?**__- si…eres tu… mi mente no sería capaz de recrear una imagen así de ti… aun a pesar de tanto dolor…_

**-¿Dónde estabas?... estuve esperando que salieras desde muy temprano**- _me pregunta… a pesar de la respuesta que se niega a salir de mis labios._

**-yo… necesitaba caminar**_**-**__no podía decir más… no quería echarme a llorar nuevamente ya que había conseguido un poco de control sobre mis emociones… y sobre mi__**-**_** solicitaste temprano tu salida… espero te haya ido muy bien… debió ser algo muy importante**- _te pregunte_

**-si así es… la solicite porque tenía que hacer algo muy importante-**

**-y bien, ¿como te fue? –**

**-aun no lo sé… -**

**-oh, no has ido… te estoy quitando tiempo… lo lamento tanto, será mejor que no te retenga, nos vemos mañana, si quieres me puedes contar como te fue**_**…**__- debo tener valor… se que hasta ahorita lo he manejado muy bien…pero no se cuanto más puedo resistir… debo irme rápido… tanto como me sea posible antes de que ya no pueda controlar mi interior._

**-para eso estamos… las amigas ¿no es así**_**?**__- intento brindarle mis más sincera sonrisa… pero no sé porque siento que el dolor me traicionara… debo irme de aquí ya!..._

_Intento levantarme… pero… su mano me detiene._

**-espera-**

_Solo puedo ver su brazo reteniéndome… no puedo ver su rostro… se que en el instante que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos… no podría mas._

**-¿no piensas abrir la caja?-**

**-¿Cómo**_**?-**__ su pregunta me causo sorpresa… volteo a ver mi pequeña caja… ¿Qué tanto pudiera interesarle si permanecerá cerrada o no…¿a caso habrá olvidado algo ahí?... no, es imposible… día a día he buscado algún contenido y recibo la misma respuesta… vacía así como mi corazón de su afecto…_

_Miro su rostro… ¿es una sonrisa lo que percibo?... una cálida y terna sonrisa ¿para mí?..._

_Regreso mi mirada a la pequeña caja…_

_Levanto despacio la pequeña tapa… descubro en su interior ¿otra pequeña caja marrón de terciopelo?_

**-¿Qué es esto?-** _nuevamente… veo su rostro y su mirada solo asiente, queriéndome decir sin palabras que la abriera…_

_Abro y miro el contenido de esta._

_Mis ojos no pueden creerlo, como es posible… un anillo._

**-pero… ¿Cómo es...?-** _no puedo creerlo… acaso esta jugando conmigo… ¿pretende que vea lo que seria la ultima estocada que finalmente partira mi corazón en dos pedazos?... que piensa que dire, acaso… ¿no piensa que el recuerdo de este momento me destrozara infinitamente toda la vida?… no... en efecto… no pensara nada… que mas diría…soy… su amiga… solo esperara… que me alegre por El…_

**-No sabía donde ocultarlo, tantas preguntas todo el día… Rayos no me dejaban en paz!... así que pensé que sería el lugar más adecuado…fuera de la vista de todos, lo oculte en el último lugar donde nadie lo vería.-**

_No puedo escuchar mas… invadió lo que era más sagrado para mí, lo valoro mucho… lo amo tanto que no pretendo que este su momento, se vea empañado por alguna acción o impertinencia mía._

**-Entiendo-** _guardo silencio y comprendo finalmente que has venido únicamente por el… agarro nuevamente valor y me pongo en pie._

**-toma, se que le encantara…**- _le entrego la caja, tomo la mía… mi único recuerdo de él y despacio me retiro del lugar._

**-Lisa…-** _escucho tu voz queda…_

_Continuo mi camino y sé que lo he dejado ahí, en esa banca… tal vez pensando de qué manera se lo entregara… en realidad no quiero pensar… ya no importa._

_Estoy a unos pasos de llegar a casa finalmente, necesitaba caminar mucho mas, despejar mi mente tomando la ruta más larga… me ha sentado bien, mi mente y mi pensamiento se ha ido aclarando, sin embargo, a lo lejos percibo una sombra sentada a la entrada de mi puerta._

_Poco a poco me acerco y lo veo ahí… sentado._

**-¿Rick… que haces aquí**_**?- **__lo veo sumido en una profunda tristeza, me pregunto si no le habrá agradado el anillo, tal vez lo rechazo… no, no lo creo… _

**-¿te encuentras bien**_**?-**__ no debí preguntar… me temo que es obvio su estado, sin embargo aun guardo esa esperanza de que con solo una pregunta, se dé cuenta que a pesar de todo… cuenta conmigo._

**-No, me temo que no**_- lo veo abatido y profundamente triste… si mi dolor era grande, al sentir el suyo, no encontraría palabras para describirlo…_

**-pero… si era muy hermoso, que sucedió-**

**-hermoso… ¿tú crees?-**

**-y… ¿tienes alguna explicación?-** _intento ahondar un poco más, pensando si tal vez el hablarlo lo hará reconfortar._

**-No-**

_Entiendo tan bien su dolor… lo abrazo, pero lo siento tan frio… tan distante, no corresponde mi acción… y solo escucho de El unas ahogadas palabras:_

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-yo… sencillamente…no lo sé Rick-**

**-¿Por qué… me rechazaste?-**

_Mi abrazo se torna helado… ¿no he comprendido bien sus palabras acaso?_

**-¿Cómo has dicho?-** _me separo despacio de El… creo no haber escuchado bien sus palabras…_

**-¿Por qué me rechazaste?-**

_Lo miro incrédula, no entendí bien sus palabras… ¿o tal vez si?_

**-¿Yo?... yo, no comprendo… yo-**

_Miro sus ojos, mezcla de llanto y dolor contenido… me alejo un poco… no se qué pensar, me giro nuevamente ante él y veo que aun en su mano guarda la pequeña caja, apretando esta con fuerza._

_Me acerco y tomo su mano, nuevamente tomo aquella cajita de color marrón._

_Abro nuevamente su contenido y lo veo a los ojos finalmente…_

**-acaso este anillo no era para ¿Minmai?-**

_Siento su mirada con un dejo de extrañez, escrutándome… puedo sentir como su ira y confusión se van transformando en sorpresa y dolor._

_Con una sola pregunta me doy cuenta como él ha comprendido cómo todo ha sumido cada situación en un mar de errores y confusión, su dolor… el mío, el mal entendido que nos llevo hasta este momento._

_Nos miramos y comprendemos que el tiempo y los errores que hemos vivido hasta este momento nos han dado la capacidad de decirnos todo con una mirada, no solo a nuestros ojos, sino a nuestro corazón._

_Toma la caja El nuevamente y saca su contenido… toma mi mano y coloca tan hermosa y esperada prenda en ella…_

**-Es perfecto!-**

_Mis lagrimas corren… me doy cuenta que el viento frio, finalmente dejo de sentirse también en mi alma… _

_He dejado finalmente de guardar solo sueños que pensé imposibles… inexistentes…_

_No sé de qué manera finalmente me doy cuenta como todo en la vida… así, inesperadamente cambia… veo a la persona para quien pensé yo era invisible tomar la pequeña caja azul que ha representado tanto para mi… llegando a convertirse en algún momento hasta mi corazón… donde yo guarde mis anhelos y alegrías, lo veo colocar finalmente dentro…representadas en la caja color marrón, sus esperanzas, su vida… dentro… por siempre yaciendo en Pandora… también._

_Fin._


End file.
